hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5080 (10th January 2019)
Synopsis Misbah and Sami are shocked to learn that Buster attempted to sexually assault Imran, as is the court when Imran testifies. Brody finds a letter to Damon from Buster, and accuses him of helping Buster. Sienna convinces herself that she's not being sexually harassed by Laurie as her ordeal is nothing compared to what Buster put Brody and Ollie through. Plot Imran stresses over having to give evidence. Damon reveals to Brody that he has been charged with perjury. Arlo speaks to Buster outside of the courtroom. Scott is pleased to see Damon, who has been released pending investigation. Brody tries to remain optimistic. Sami helps Imran with dealing with the defence. Misbah tells Misbah that Imran is not going to court, not letting him decide if he wants to give evidence or not. Sienna asks Liberty if she looks too sexy, and Liberty is concerned when Sienna tells her what Laurie did. Liberty warns her to be 100% as she could ruin Ollie's life. Ollie makes clear that he's furious with Damon. Sienna tells Laurie that she felt uncomfortable when he put his hand on her waist yesterday. Laurie tells Sienna that he's a tactile person and forgets that everyone isn't the same. He offers her the rest of the week off so she can spend time with Brody, as an apology. Mrs Maloney questions Buster, and he accuses Ollie of being attention-seeking. Mrs Maloney refers to texts from a secret phone Buster gave to Ollie. Buster tries to lie and paint himself as a saviour. Mrs Maloney points out that Ollie still accused him of sexual assault and his own son went as far as to lying under oath. He accuses Ollie of getting in everyone else's heads. Imran leaves for court and Sami tries to convince Misbah that Imran should decide himself. Imran tells Misbah that he knows for certain that Buster is guilty - he reveals that Buster tried to assault him too. Misbah and Sami are shocked. Ollie worries about the jury believing Buster's lies. Imran plays Misbah and Sami a voicemail from Buster. Imran apologises to Misbah for not being able to talk to her. Misbah thinks this is the root cause of the violence, but Imran tells her that it wasn't an excuse as it started before. Imran reveals that Buster tried touching him in Barcelona but he got away. Sami tells Imran that the voice message cannot be accepted as evidence as it's too late, but asks if he can repeat everything he's told them. Miss Harrington questions Imran. She asks if Buster has ever made sexual approaches to him. Imran tells her "yes". The gallery gasp and Miss Harrington is shocked. Ollie rushes out when Imran reveals that Buster touched him in Barcelona, and Mandy and Darren go after him. The judge calls for a short adjournment. Ollie tells Darren and Mandy that if it was true, Imran would have told him. Mandy and Darren try to convince him that he might be telling the truth. Ollie struggles to understand how Imran could watch him go through everything and keep quiet. Liberty tells Sienna that she's written a rap for the survivors. Sienna advises her to save it for another day. Sienna tells Liberty that her situation with Laurie is nothing compared to what Buster had done to Brody and Ollie. A man tells Brody that things will get better. Brody is confused as he doesn't know who the man is. Brody finds a letter addressed to Damon from Buster in Damon's wallet, asking him to not lie at the stand. Brody is furious and accuses Damon of helping Buster. Imran tells Miss Harrington that Buster blackmailed him into keeping quiet. Miss Harrington asks Imran what he's "really like", and Imran admits to hitting Misbah. Buster accuses Imran of lying and the judge silences Buster. Imran tells Miss Harrington that he managed to get away and apologises for not coming forward sooner. The man is interviewed at the police station. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Minnie Minniver - Eva Lorente *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Laurie Shelby - Kyle Pryor *Buster Smith - Nathan Sussex Guest cast *Miss Harrington - Hermione Gulliford *Mrs Maloney - Judy Flynn *Arlo Watson - Maxim De Villers *Jake - Jordan Hakan Akkaya *Judge - Michael Smith Stewart Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019